


Not so much of a nightmare

by Leura



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo just wanted to help, Bottom Bilbo Baggins, Crack, Erebor has thin walls, First Time writing Smut, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Khuzdul, M/M, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, PWP, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leura/pseuds/Leura
Summary: Erebor's walls are thinner than expected.When Thorin's whimper reached Bilbo's ears, the hobbit thought it was a nightmare.Who would have expected that it was actually a wet dream?
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Not so much of a nightmare

Bilbo fell into his bed, exhausted. The day was long and hard for everyone. The hobbit also took the time to help clean up at the end, so that some poor soul wouldn't have to do it tomorrow morning.

There was a party, as there always is. Bilbo learned the hard way that dwarves liked to party a lot. He also had to realise how thin the walls of Erebor were, as the loud roar of his companions could still be heard all the way to his room.

He was glad that the construction plans called for upgrading a few of the better-insulated corridors in a few weeks, and Thorin promised the company that they would be the first to move into such rooms.

Not that he had anything against his current room, but the snoring of Bombur to his right was not really what Bilbo needed to fall asleep. Nevertheless, he was glad that Thorin was not snoring to his left.

Bilbo entered his room, quickly changed into his pyjamas, and cursed the summer heat. He dropped onto his bed and listened. Bombur entered his room shortly after the hobbit and crept around a bit before Bilbo heard the bed creak. Thorin, on the other side, had already gone to bed a few hours ago, so his room was correspondingly quiet.

It was no secret that the king worked through the past nights and was very restless, so Bilbo was delighted when Thorin announced in the middle of the party that he was going to bed.

Bilbo also tried to find a little rest, hoping he would fall asleep before Bombur.

A few hours must have passed, the heat was still the same, when the hobbit woke up to a constant moaning and chattering from Thorin's side. He knew that Thorin was also plagued by nightmares, but this one sounded particularly bad. It broke his heart to know that if Thorin ever found peace, he would be consumed by the horror.

Bilbo sat up and stretched. The least he could do for Thorin, and for Nori, who was staying in the other room next to the king, was to wake Thorin.

And so, Bilbo got up and slowly tottered to the door, sleep still consuming him.

He opened the door carefully; he didn't want to wake anyone else.

Just as carefully, he opened Thorin's door and stepped inside. The king shifted in his bed. Over and over again. 

As Bilbo stepped closer, he noticed how sweaty the king was.

As Bilbo stood in front of Thorin and looked more closely at the king, he noticed that the expression on his face was not pained or frightened. It did not quite fit in with the overall picture. 

There was a dirty grin on his lips. 

Bilbo also noticed that without the wall between them, Thorin's cries did not sound painful at all, but rather ....lustful.

Bilbo knew there was no one in this kingdom who could have turned redder than he did.

He also knew that the soft moaning of his own name was not doing him any good, so he simply decided to wake the king. After all, Bilbo couldn't just go back over there and pretend that it didn't bother him. Even though he really liked the way Thorin said his name.

Bilbo grabbed Thorin by the shoulders and shook him gently, calling his name several times.

What Bilbo should have remembered was that Thorin Oakenshield was still a fearsome warrior with reflexes better than those of the hobbit.

And so, all Bilbo could do was squeak weakly before he laid on the bed, Thorin sitting on him, his fist already ready to break the poor hobbit's nose.

“Please don't” was all he could get out as he held his arms protectively in front of his face.

“Bilbo!” This time the dwarf in front of Bilbo called out his name with surprise rather than pleasure, but still with the same heavy breathing.

Thorin let go of Bilbo and sat up so that Bilbo could creep out from under him to lean against the wall. His breath was still heavy.

For Thorin, this situation was very strange. Just a moment ago, the hobbit was lying naked with him in this bed, lustily calling his name, and now he was lying here, scared, in clothes and less sweaty or out of breath. The king was a little sad that he had probably only dreamed all of this.

When he caught his breath, he looked again at Bilbo, who was having a hard time looking at Thorin.

The hobbit kept looking at a nearby wall or at the floor, but his gaze always wandered for a short time between Thorin's ... legs?

At that moment Thorin remembered how he had decided to sleep naked in the evening, after all it was very warm, and how this dream had heated him up a little and perhaps had not left him completely unaffected.

So here he sat, presenting himself to Bilbo as Mahal had created him.

He threw the blanket over his lap and looked to the side in embarrassment.

Bilbo cleared his throat before stammering: “I thought you were having a nightmare and I wanted to help you, I didn't want to disturb you. I'm sorry.”

With that, the hobbit jumped up and tried to leave the room past Thorin.

Well, Thorin may not have been the most observant of dwarves, but he also noticed something growing in Bilbo's trousers and the redness in his face.

He grabbed Bilbo by the arm and pulled him back into bed.

The hobbit gave a short squeak and threw in a "I'm so terribly sorry, please don't hurt me!".

Thorin paused. He wrapped his arms around the hobbit, hugged him tighter to his chest. One would think he did this so that the hobbit could not run away, but actually he did it because he needed to be close to him.

“I would never hurt you, Bilbo. You know that, right?” 

The fear of Bilbo hurt him, it pierced him. Thorin apologised a thousand times after the battle. He got down on his knees to ask for forgiveness and Bilbo always said that everything was fine, that he didn't need to apologise. But Thorin was afraid that the hobbit would still fear him. That his friend would still fear him over what he did to him.

Thorin spoke close to Bilbo's ear, the warm air brushing it. Bilbo got goose bumps. Thorin thought for a moment that the hobbit was leaning against him and enjoying his embrace.

“I know you would not do that.” Bilbo's voice was only a whisper and Thorin felt the need to hear it louder.  
“Good.” He nibbled on Bilbo's ear, the hobbit's sharp inhale like music to his ears.

This was it. Thorin knew it. He tried to control himself steadfastly, but the way Bilbo laid before him made it increasingly difficult for him not to simply take what he had dreamed of.

He reached to Bilbo trousers, slowly slipping his hand under the waistband. Still, he paused before he did anything. 

The hobbit's eyes were closed, his breathing shallow. He clung to Thorin's knee, after all he was still sitting between the king’s legs.

“May I?" No one should say that he was not a decent dwarf who asked for permission first.

“This is wrong, Thorin!” Bilbo swallowed audible.

“Do you really think so? I think your body sees it a little differently, my beloved burglar.”

Bilbo groaned slightly and threw his head back a little.

“Yes or no?” Thorin whispered in Bilbo's ear, he didn`t bothered to hide his own lust.

“God damn yes please!” was everything Bilbo could say before Thorin moved his hand down further.

Bilbo's breathing was now as heavy as it had been in Thorin's dreams. And Thorin could not deny that he loved it.

The Hobbit twitched in his hand and his moans echoed in the room. 

Thorin had a thousand ideas what he could do now. Not to mention what he did in his dream.

“God, I need you!” he growled and threw Bilbo onto the bed so that he was bent over the hobbit again.  
Bilbo only whimpered.

For Thorin's taste, Bilbo still had too many clothes on him. So, he practically tore off the hobbit's shirt, exposing the soft skin underneath. He licked his lips as he touched the waistband again. Just a quick glance into Bilbo's eyes and he knew that the Hobbit wanted nothing more than to get rid of his trousers and escape the uncomfortable tightness of it.

When they were both naked, Thorin carefully put his hand on Bilbo's inner thigh, massage it lightly. In return he got a growl from the hobbit and when he looked up, away from the spot he had focused on, he saw something in Bilbo's eyes that he could only interpret as hunger.

Bilbo clasped Thorin around his neck and pulled Thorin's head down to him to let their lips meet. The king did not hesitate to reciprocate and a battle for the upper hand began.

The kiss was wild and sloppy but none of them cared.

When Thorin broke away, he kissed along Bilbo's neck. His beard tickled lightly over the Hobbit's skin, who shivered from the feeling.

Bilbo moaned his name as Thorin kissed his way down his chest, belly button and beyond. He spread the hobbit`s legs and enjoyed the view offered to him. Bilbo blushed because of that.

Thorin licked the shaft and Bilbo inhaled sharply. The hobbit looked down at Thorin who was already looking into Bilbo's face, pleased at the reaction he was getting.

Bilbo let his head fall back again, embarrassed, he put a hand over his eyes. The other found its way into Thorin's hair and pulled lightly on it.

Bilbo thought that whatever Thorin did was brilliant. The king took his whole length in and paid no attention to the saliva running down his mouth.

Bilbo felt the sensation of tingling slowly rising within him. Breathlessly he moaned the name of the king, who was only encouraged to continue by that. 

He felt the climax approaching as Thorin made a terrible mistake.

There was a finger inside him. Without any oil or warning.

Bilbo hissed in pain and cry out Thorin's name. 

The king let go of him, raised his hands above his head and stared fearfully down at the hobbit.

“What have I done? Is everything good? Did I hurt you?” Thorin was panicking. Not only had he probably just ruined the mood, but he had also hurt the poor little hobbit.

“You know,” Bilbo hissed in pain “You can't just do this without any liquid.”

Bilbo sat up, looking Thorin painfully in the eye. Thorin dropped his hands again. 

“Don't you have any oil here or something like that?"

Thorin was impressed. Despite the pain, Bilbo did not seem to let himself get out of the mood so easily. 

Unfortunately, Thorin had no oil.

“No, I don’t.” Thorin's usually powerful voice was now small and sad.

Bilbo raised his eyebrows. He looked as if he had expected that. He fell back into bed and stroked his hair.  
“I have some in my room.” Bilbo looked up again. Thorin's eyes lit up.

“Then we should go and get it.” The dirty grin that Bilbo had seen on Thorin in his sleep earlier was now back.

“You want to go out like that? What if there's someone out there?” 

“It is the middle of the night. The others are asleep, I promise you.”

Judging by Bilbo's facial expression, he was not really convinced. Thorin looked around the room.

“Okay, I'll put on my coat and you just grab one of the blankets from the end of the bed.” Thorin handed him a blanket before he got up to get his coat. Bilbo accepted it grumpily.

Thorin hesitantly looked out of his room and then whispered to Bilbo that everything is clear for them to go. The king did not even notice that he had been holding Bilbo's hand the whole time.

He opened the door to Bilbo’s room and pulled the hobbit in with him.

Both heard the rhythmic snoring of Bombur to their right.

Thorin turned to Bilbo and took him in his arms. He still hoped to be able to restore the mood.

Bilbo placed his arms around Thorin's neck and pulled him again into a passionate kiss, which Thorin was only too happy to return.

He lifted Bilbo up and the hobbit wrapped his legs around him. No one broke the kiss.

Backwards he dropped onto the bed with Bilbo, who now sat on him and threw the blanket off him. Thorin moaned at the sight of Bilbo.

He sat up and put his hands on Bilbo's hips as he kissed him hungrily again. Bilbo, meanwhile, tried to push the cloak off Thorin's shoulders.

The hobbit rubbed at his erection and Thorin grumbled before throwing Bilbo onto the bed and pushing himself between his legs.

“Where is it?” Hot breath met and neither could break away from the other's gaze.

“In the bedside table!” Bilbo's voice was a whimper as he stroked the king`s muscular arms. Thorin, meanwhile, reached over to the bedside table and opened the drawer to blindly search for the oil bottle.

His smile grew wide when he finally held the small bottle in his hand. Bilbo loved that smile so much, loved it even more when it was only for him.

“If you'll excuse me, I need to start over.” Thorin licks his lips before turning back to Bilbo's bottom.

His breath was hot on Bilbo's erection. Bilbo moaned even before Thorin touched him.

Bilbo didn't know when Thorin had put the oil on his fingers, but he didn't really care. He just wanted Thorin to be finally inside of him.

It was a finger and it felt so much better than before. The second made Bilbo moan loudly, which made Thorin's arousal pulse painfully.

By the third, Bilbo didn't quite know what was happening to him. Thorin had his whole length in his mouth and didn't look as if he would stop himself from bringing the hobbit to climax.

And when he hit that damn perfect spot in Bilbo, it was over with the hobbit. He came into Thorin's mouth, the only warning was his name moaned aloud.

Thorin, however, didn't seem to have much of a problem with it, it only strengthened his desire for Bilbo.

Thorin pulled his fingers out again and bent down to Bilbo's head. He stroked his cheek and kissed him deeply.

He dripped some of the oil on his erection before placing it on Bilbo's hole. The hobbit was already pushing against it before Thorin was even inside him.

He thrust himself into Bilbo and they both moaned lustfully. It was the sound Thorin wanted to hear so much. Again and again, he didn't want it to end, he had become addicted to it.

They grew louder with every thrust. Bilbo's eyes fixed on Thorin and the king hoped they would never look away from him again.

Bilbo was so beautiful under him; Bilbo was so beautiful when he was his. How often had he dreamed of this? He had prayed that the hobbit would return his feelings. And now here he was. Deep inside Bilbo. 

Embraced by him and the only word on Bilbo's lips was Thorin's name.

He bent down to reach Bilbo's neck. First, he kissed gently, then he licked and sucked at the sensitive skin, he could not deny that he had bitten a time or two.

Bilbo held onto Thorin's back, his fingernails scraping the skin, leaving red marks. And Bilbo too did not seem averse to the idea of leaving marks on Thorin. He too sucked at the skin of Thorin's shoulder and neck.

Each thrust was now increasingly sloppy. Still, Thorin did not fail to hit the sweet spot in Bilbo again and again. Bilbo's vision went black and his breath became more and more of a gasp.

He came first. Not with Thorin's name on his lips but with a phrase Thorin had not expected: amrâlimê.

Thorin came shortly afterwards, shouting Bilbo's name.

Slowly, he settled down next to Bilbo. Bilbo held a hand over his face. Thorin nevertheless saw the slight blush. 

He leaned on his elbow and took Bilbo`s hand so that he could look at the hobbits face. He looked at him for a long time before he spoke.

"How do you know that word?" He whispered and Bilbo looked shyly away.

“I have learned your language a little. But I didn't expect to tell you like this. I just thought... I don't even know what I thought.” Bilbo laughed sheepishly.

“Do you know the meaning of this word?” Thorin's voice sounded so uncertain and at the same time filled with something like hope.

“Yes, I know what that means. After all, I have practised saying it thousands of times. But I shouldn't have called you that, I had no right to.” Bilbo sat up, looking at the mess on his stomach. Thorin was filled with bitterness when he found regret in Bilbo's eyes.

“Men lananubukhs menu.“ Bilbo froze at these words. He knew their meaning, but it still seemed so surreal to him.

“Do not mock me, Thorin!” Bilbo's voice also sounded with bitterness.

“I don't mock you nor do I lie. I would never lie to you.” His blue eyes pierced Bilbo, he did not know what to say. So, he just laughed. And to his surprise, Thorin joined in. The king wrapped an arm around Bilbo and gently kissed his curls.

“I should clean up. I can't sleep like this.” Bilbo released himself from the embrace and went to the washstand. He took a sponge and cleaned his belly. Thorin just watched him in silence.

“Would you mind if I slept here?”

“I would mind if you didn`t.” Bilbo fell back into the bed and quickly snuggled up to Thorin. 

“Good night, ghivashel.“ Thorin placed another kiss on Bilbo´s forehead.

Bilbo, on the other hand, caught Thorin's lips with his and whispered: “Good night, amrâlimê.”

And so, the two slept, closely wrapped together, in Bilbo's bed. If they had paid attention to their surroundings for even a moment, they would have noticed that Bombur's snoring had stopped some time ago.

Bilbo awoke, to Dwalin's knock on the door. Although it was no longer a knock, it was more like a banging.

Bilbo didn't really have a waking up process either, he just shot up and sat up straight on the bed. Thorin, on the other hand, just growled at Bilbo's sudden movement and turned to face him, running a hand over his own face to get rid of the sleep.

"Dwalin is at the door!" The panicked whispering of Bilbo made Thorin smile.

“Oh god, he cannot see you here, especially not naked. What will he think?" Thorin now sat up too and looked at the hobbit with amusement.

“So what? It doesn't matter if he sees me here. You do realise that the others have probably already heard us in the night...”

“NO, THE DIDN`T!” Bilbo's voice was a high-pitched scream, but whispered.

“You have to hide!” 

Before Thorin could even reply, the hobbit was already kicking him out of bed. The next thing he knew, he was also pushed under the bed.

Bilbo got up again and called Dwalin in. The dwarf stopped at the door and scanned the room.

“Do you know where Thorin is? He's not in his room.” Dwalin's gaze finally came to Bilbo and the hobbit saw the dwarf stifle a laugh.

“No, I don't. Why should I? The last time I saw him was yesterday at the party.” Bilbo spoke quickly and very high and did not look directly at Dwalin. He preferred to play with a curl that normally hung in his face.

“Yes, I don't quite believe that. I don't want to be rude, but both Nori and Bombur told me about their night, which included both of you. And their stories were very... similar. Also, again, I don't mean to be rude, but your neck is all red and purple.” He pointed to his own neck to be more expressive.

Bilbo was silent and just stared at Dwalin with wide eyes, who was still trying not to laugh, even though Bilbo could hear Kili and Fili laughing from behind the door.

“Go away” Thorin growl lit up the room.

“Yes, my king.” With that, Dwalin bowed briefly and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Bilbo was still staring at the door, thinking about the escape plan from Erebor. Meanwhile, Thorin crawled out again and stretched extensively.

“I told you.” He stroked Bilbo over the head.

The hobbit turned around, realising the red and purple marks on Thorin. Now he really wanted to die.

“I probably should have brought clothes with me here.” Thorin looked around unsure what to do now.

He looked back at Bilbo who still looked as if he had just suffered a mental breakdown. Thorin sat down on the bed and put his arms around Bilbo.

“We should apologise to Nori and Bombur.” Bilbo's voice was quiet and thoughtful.

“Yes, we should. And I will make it clear to the rest that every little comment will be punished, if that helps you.” He put his head on Bilbo's shoulder.

“That would be lovely my dear.” Bilbo stroked his arm gently.

“Promise me Bilbo that you won't just leave. I wouldn't bear that, ghivashel.”

“I will not leave as long as your words are serious.” He turned to Thorin so he could look him in the eye. Ice meets honey and for a moment time stood still around them.

“Good, then it is decided that you will stay here forever. Also, I can finally tell Balin to stop with the whole 'find a consort' thing.” He and Bilbo laughed about it.

“If you don't mind, I would stay here with you a little while until everyone is at breakfast. I will not go out there in just my coat and face the company.” Bilbo smirked at the image of that.

But on Thorin's face there was that dirty smile again, which Bilbo now knew all too well.

“You are killing me” was all Bilbo could say before Thorin pulled him back into a kiss, which the Hobbit was only too happy to reply.

By the end of the day, Nori and Bombur got their apology from Bilbo and Thorin and the rest of the company was killed with glances whenever they tried to make a joke.

**Author's Note:**

> Khuzdul
> 
> amrâlimê = my love  
> men lananubukhs menu = i love you  
> ghivashel = treasure of all treasures


End file.
